<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrom by Miss_UmbraAO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188194">Chrom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_UmbraAO3/pseuds/Miss_UmbraAO3'>Miss_UmbraAO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FEA/Shrek AU, There’s a lot more characters in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_UmbraAO3/pseuds/Miss_UmbraAO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A humble, yet jaded ogre and a charismatic talking pony go on a quest to free a princess from a fire-breathing dragon, and they end up getting a lot more than they expected. (Fire Emblem Awakening/Shrek AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s1">Chapter 1: An All-Star Ogre</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>"Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment of a fearful sort, which could be broken by love’s first kiss. She was locked away in a tower, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison… but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon’s keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love, and true love’s first kiss."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh heh, like THAT’S ever gonna happen! What a load of-“ A deep voice said as he closed the book he was reading and threw it out of the window before the toilet he was sitting on flushed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost in an instant, the outhouse that the individual was reading the story in bursted open to reveal an ogre with an unkempt head of blue hair in a set of clothes a swordfighter could wear, with one of the sleeves being ripped away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure notices some toilet paper and shakes it off his foot and smiles as he stood proudly at his swamp home. It was nothing much, consisting of a rundown shack with dirt, rats, whatever else could be found in a swamp, but to him, it's his home, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre continues his day as he grabs a bucket nearby and scoops up some mud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre put a bucket on a branch then uses it to take a bath, whistling while splashing the mud around before putting some in his mouth and spitting it out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Afterwards, he eagerly brushes his teeth with slime from a slug before showing his disgusting teeth off to the mirror, which surprisingly breaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the ogre was done 'dirting' himself, he eagerly jumps into the pond and swims around before he then passes gas which was effective enough to kill off all the fish in there, allowing him to pick one out eagerly to scrub himself with</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre smiles as he crawls out of a log, getting some dirt out to make for his meal. After all, ogres can get really hungry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While the sun sets, the ogre paints a sign which he then kisses, giving him faux lipstick before placing it down, revealing a “BEWARE” sign.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then headed into his house and begins work on making his meal, blowing fire from a match right onto the fireplace, preparing for his meal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unknown to him at a local village, a mob of people was preparing to make plans to do the crazy as well as impossible: capture the Ogre. While he was preparing for his dinner and eating it, the villagers grabbed whatever weapons they could get their hands on, preparing to invade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the villagers got everything that they needed, including torches, they headed out into the forest. While at the same time, the ogre had finished eating his meal and sat in his chair, ready for a relaxing night...that is, until he hears a noise making him look outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spotting villagers approaching the house, the ogre roll his eyes, it's also one of these things he has to deal with on a near daily basis. The Ogre snuck out the back door to deal with the intruders as usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The villagers approach the bushes that looks towards the ogre’s home, unaware that their target was sneaking up behind them. They look nervous but determined to deal with him once and for all...and get what's coming to them all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Think it's in there?" Someone asked, making another nod. "Okay, let's get it!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man was prepared to head in to attack but the mob leader stops him, saying, "Whoa, hold on! Don't do that! Do you even know what that thing can do to you?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other man said nervously, "Yeah…he'll grind your bones to make his bread!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing that made the hidden ogre chuckle, causing the mob to turn and gasp upon seeing him laughing; He then remarks, "Actually, that would be a giant’s job.” The Ogre steps towards the villagers, making them gasp in fear. "Now, ogres… oh, they’re much worse. We'll… make a soup from your freshly-peeled skin.” One of the villagers gasped upon that comment before the ogre added; “We’ll shave your liver.” More villagers gasped before the ogre finished, saying; “Squeeze the JELLY from your eyes! Actually, it’s quite good on toast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mob leader frantically swings his torch at the ogre, yelling; “BACK! Stay back! I warned you!" The ogre on the other hand, just rolled his eyes, licking a hand and then used it to put the torch off, making them gasp; “…Right."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, may as well get this over with. The ogre roars loudly, causing the village mob to scream in response. The ogre pauses, waiting for a moment until they stop screaming, shivering in fear. He loved doing this to the local people that invade his turf.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre then whispered; “This is the part where you run away.” That did it, as the mob screams in fear and runs off into the night. The ogre loves doing this as he laughs madly before saying; “And STAY OUT!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre laughed some more, looking amused. He thepondered what those villagers were even thinking, coming into his swamp. Just then, the ogre spotted a piece of paper on the ground that he picks up. One of the mob members must've dropped it, with a picture of a dwarf on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'Wanted: Imperfect Creatures?" The ogre reads, puzzled before saying; “So that's it. Those guys came to capture me to collect on a reward of some kind… yeah right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ogre then heads back to his home, unaware of what was yet to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here’s something completely unexpected from me: an AU story themed around Shrek and Fire Emblem: Awakening. This was prompted from a twitter post I saw where the user posted a track from Shrek’s score with the comment “Ok this sounds EXACTLY like FEA support convo music”, and a user by the name of @earthbound64 commented “Chrobin Shrek AU where”, which lead me to this very story. Well, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>